


Stranded

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy and Daniel are stuck in an airport when their flight is delayed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on peonymoss' prompt "Peggy and Daniel stuck in an airport".

“Flight 63, your flight has been delayed until morning. Flight 63, you have been delayed. Once again, we apologize for any inconvenience. If you have any further questions, please see me at the service desk.”

The tinny voice echoed through the airport, causing several people to groan and several more to storm up to the desk, demanding their money back.

Peggy Carter-Sousa just sighed, resting her head on Daniel’s shoulder.

“There go our resort reservations, I guess. Sorry, sweetheart, I thought our honeymoon was going to be a little more romantic.”

She just sighed again, pressing a kiss to his neck. “It’s alright. We’ll find something once we get there. If we ever get there.”

He chuckled, gently squeezing her knee. “Should we try to find a hotel room?”

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to find one. Most of the flights have been delayed or canceled thanks to this storm,” she gestured to the window behind them, the rain beating against the glass like a drum.

“Will your leg be alright if we camp out here?”

“Yeah. It’ll be kinda sore in the morning, but it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

Peggy smiled, squeezing his upper thigh before snuggling back into his shoulder, curling into him and his warmth as she cracked her book again.

There they sat, backs against chairs as they waited, stranded on the floor of an airport. Daniel dozed off soon after the announcement, and Peggy just smiled at his gentle snores, nestling further into his body.

He woke when she stood up, heading to the restroom and returning to see him reading her book. He raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling before showing her the cover, smirking, surely at the content behind the cover. Peggy just scoffed as she laid down, bunching her sweater under her head and placing stockinged feet in his lap. He just smiled and took them in hand, rubbing out the tendons as she slept.

It was late morning before they finally arrived in the Bahamas, tired and sore, but at least they were together, happy and safe.


End file.
